True Love SessXKags fluff
by Moon's Carless Whisper
Summary: Just a little SessXKags fluff trying to give Sess a softer side after all everyone hides something in the dark when the faces they put on. :D enjoy its my first for this pairing so its new to me.
1. Intro

True love is truly blind

Intro:

"I'm getting soft." Sesshomaru said to himself. Long ago had the ice started to melt from his heart. It started with Rin the kind little human child he saved years ago. Over the five years she had been traveling with him he was amazed that with all the things she had see and bee through in her life, nothing was able to drag her down from high spirits she held. She always had a way of life and happiness around her. Over the time he had grown to accept the human child as his daughter and even though she could never take heir of his land she still loved him just the same. She was turning into a young child now the age of ten it wouldn't be long till he would have to marry her off. It wouldn't be hard, the child had the best of educators under her wing, the finest food, toys and clothing anyone could offer but the one thing he knew she needed the most he had yet to provide to her…a mother what he needed the most….a mate. This is where the other person had started to warm his heart…Kagome, the young miko from his half-breed brothers pack. The name felt so good on his lips. Over the years he had grown fond of the miko from the other side of the well. He would purposely see out his brother in combat just so he could see her face, he would go to them when Rin was sick and ask for the miko's assistance. He eventually found trust in the young girl when he would see the way he would care for Rin as if she were her own pup and how she would draw her into her comfort when him and Inuyasha would fight. After that he found comfort in her presences but now….now it's much more he actually feels he's falling for her. Kami how he loved her laughter, it was something that always warmed his heart when he heard it even if he wouldn't let it show.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at the little girl playing in the field of flowers before him, but then once again his mind claimed him. He noticed how happy she looked but he could tell that there was a hole more a void if you will within the young child.

"Rin come to me." He said calling her to his side. The little girl laughed the whole way over to me like there wasn't a care in the world. "Yes my Lord?"She asked sitting next to him. He looked over at her and placed his hand on the child's head, and smiled lightly when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Rin are you happy?"He asked her softly. She blinked her eyes a few times as if she was thinking on how to answer him. "My Lord how can you ask Rin such a thing? My Lord has provided well for Rin when he didn't have to and has always treated Rin well." She said almost yelling at him and covered her mouth when she realized this, but blushed when he laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"That's not what I meant…are you happy with are pack?" He looked down at her face and could tell she was thinking and decided to aid her on a bit. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a mother for Rin?" The little girl pushed slightly away in shock and looked into her Lord's eyes. "Honestly my Lord!?! Have you found a mate? Is she nice? When can I meet her? Have I met her already? Is she nice? Will she love Rin? Wil….." he brought his fingers up to her lips to silence her before he answered her. "Yes Rin this Sesshomaru feels it is time for him to take a mate and finish our pack. I have a good idea of who I would like to be my mate but I will have to wait to see if she accepts me. She is a woman of great heart and I feel she would care for you deeply. As for has Rim met her Rin will have to be patient and wait to see." He said as he watched the child pouty at the last. "Go play while you still have the light, I'll be sitting right here." He told her as she ran back to her flowers.

"I really am getting soft." He said to himself once again as he closed his eyes to rest against the tree to take the time he needed to figure out what he had gotten himself into.


	2. A day Away

Chapter 1:

The day was sunny and started off like any other day. The birds were singing the village was active with hustle and bustle from the villagers gathering crops and the children playing in the sun and it was extremely hot this summer. But the group had grown in many ways, Miroku finally asked Sango to marry him. The ceremony was lovely and was held in her old village, she was also 5 months pregnant with Miroku's child. Shippou hadn't really grown too much but was growing in size of power and had a lot for a kit his age. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo for a mate and brought her into the group as a new member and surprisingly enough it didn't hurt Kagome as much as she thought it would and when she sat and though about it realized she had fallen out of love long ago after he had betrayed her more than once. Kagome didn't visit home that often anymore and hold told her mother that even though Inuyasha had left her she would more than likely stay in the feudal era. She told her mother of their travels and of her adopted son and how they were her family now and she couldn't leave them after the fight was over, and promised she would try to surprise her the next time she came to visit.

Kagome and Sango helped make breakfast for what part of the gang was present, and while they were cooking they watched as Shippou would chase Miroku with his new powers and both girls laughed as they heard a small explosion and watched Miroku fall to the ground.

"Hey Sango when were done here I would like to see if I can find a way to take you and Shippou to my time. What do you think?" Kagome asked breaking up the laughter. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. "Really that sounds great I think we could use some time to ourselves." agreeing happily. They finished cooking and set everything out on the blanket for everyone to eat, and called over Shippou and Miroku. They came over to where the food was waiting and smiled gratefully.

"So Shippou how are you liking your new powers?" Kagome asked. The young kit finished swallowing the rice he was eating and looked up at his mother. "There great! Did you see me kicking Miroku's but?" he asked happily. "Come come now Shippou you must know I was going easy on you." He stated. Both females started to giggle at the comment. "Awww Sango come on now you must know I was going easy on the little guy?" He said with puppy dog eyes to his wife making Kagome only giggle more. "I believe you." Sango said kissing the monk. Kagome looked at the group and spoke up "Oh yeah by the way Miroku, would you mind watching camp for the next few days? I want to take Sano and Shippou to my time to get a few things." She stated. Shippou looked up at her "Wow really momma?" Kagome nodded to answer her kit as she waited for the monks answer. "Sure no problem Kagome you just be sure to keep my wife safe and out of harms way for me." Kagome nodded and giggled with joy. The group finished eating mostly in silence minus all the questions coming from Shippou, but eventually kagome told him that the longer he took to eat the longer they would be staying here, and once again like so often that day they laughed at the young kit as he shoved the food down his mouth.

Once everyone was done eating they bid there farewells to the monk and started walking towards the well. The walk was nice about a good ten minute walk from the village. They stayed in the shade as best they could for Sango until they got to the clearing with the well. Shippou jumped onto his mothers shoulder "how are we getting through the well? I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through?" he asked her and that made Sango look at her as well knowing the young kit was right. "Yeah Kagome I completely forgot about that." She stated. Kagome looked at the both and smiled "I have a brain you guys." She said pulling the necklace that was under her shirt reveling the jewel shards. She held the glass bottle in her hands and shifted out two of the shard pieces. "I'm going to need you guy to hold on to a jewel shard and each of you hold one of my hands." She said handing them each a piece. Both of the two smiled and took their piece from Kagome. One by one they all sat on the rim of the well and took Kagome's hand. "Whatever you do don't let go of my hands or the jewel shards ok? We will jump on three….one…..two…….three!" she said and all of them watched as the blue light surrounded them instead of hitting the hard ground.

_*In Kagome's time*_

The group sighed as the landed on the other side all in one piece when they heard Kagome laugh. "Wow…I'm surprised…that…worked.." she said laughing. Both the other two radiated in flames. "WHAT!?!?!? YOUDIDN'T KNOW IF THAT WOULD WORK??" the both yelled. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at the other two and smiled "Nope but we are all here safe and sound" she said pulling on a rope that pulled down a small rope ladder. "Here give me the jewel shards before we get up there so we don't lose them." She said holding out her hand. The two nodded in agreement and handed over the shards back to Kagome. She safely put them back in the little gall bottle and hid it under her shirt. "Shippou climb up the ladder first so we can help Sango get up ok?" Shippou smiled and easily got up the ladder and looked back down at the girls. "Go ahead Sango your turn." Kagome said as she helped her from behind. As soon as Sango was over the lip of the well Kagome started to climb up and join them, it didn't take her long seeing how she had been doing this for five years now. She looked at her friends and smiled "Shippou I'm sorry for the smell but it may hurt your nose for a while once I open the door." She said. He jumped on her shoulder and put his hands on her head "its ok momma I'll be ok." He said nudging her to open the door. Kagome took Sango's hand in hers as she pushed the door open. When the light hit their eyes Kagome could have sworn they were going to lose their bottom jaw. They walked out the door and both the slayer and the kit just stood there looking in a circle amazed by how much things could change in five hundred years. Kagome could only help but wonder if that's what she looked like when she entered their time frame. She left the two standing there in there daze and ran over to the door and poked her head inside. "Mom I'm home and I brought a surprise for you." She said yelling into the house. Sango and Shippou looked at her as her mother came out.

"Gahhh!" her mother squealed as she ran over to Shippou who was taken back when she picked him up and squeezed him. Sango couldn't help nut giggle which drew her mother attention towards her. Kagome's mother put Shippou down (who immediately ran to Kagome's arms) and placed her hands on Sango's face causing her to blush. "You're so beautiful, I bet the guys are falling all over you." She said as she hugged her. That is when she noticed she was with child. "When are you due dear? Congratulations." Kagome's mom said. Sango only stood back dumfounded for a moment "uh..thank you..really." she said as Kagome walked over. "Mom that's Sango the demon slayer, she's pretty much my sister on that side and this" she said holing up the kit "this is Shippou and for all intended purposes he is my son." She said smiling. Kagome's mom smiled and bowed to the new guests "I'm sorry if I scared you guys, it's just very seldom Kagome brings people over from anytime yours or ours." She said. "Why don't you guys come in and have something to eat." She said. The group shook their heads no and told her how the just got finished eating but did go sit under the sacred tree. They talked about all sorts of things, life, love, children, and other things. Her mother told the story of how she and Kagome's father had met and how she wished the best for all of them. They got on the topic of how Kagome had fallen out of love with Inuyasha and all the hurt she had been through and how she planned on staying in the feudal era when the jewel was complete. This shocked both Sango and Shippou seeing as how the both figured she would leave when the jewel was completed. Before they knew it they were eating lunch and after that the sun was getting close to setting. The group said goodbye to Kagome's mother and promised they would be back before the baby was born. They walked back to the well house and waited as Kagome gave each of them a piece of the shard once again as they got on the lip of the well. "Ok guys you know the drill hold my hands and don't let go. On three….one….two….three." she said and they were once again surrounded by the blue light and knew they were on their way home.

_Me :D _

_Ok sorry guy I know its short but I'm in the middle of summer midterms in college. I'm going to keep posting when I can and will try to be prompt about it. It's a slow build up but it will get there promise. I would rather have short chapters and get the story done than write a big long page that gets hard to read after a while and it not be worth the effort. So until then see ya next time. Thanks for reading._

_Moon light 3_


	3. In the clearing

Chapter 2:

The sun was setting and the night sky was light up beautifully with fiery reds and orange colors in the sky, there were light pink clouds and ever so softly the glittering of starts far away. Sesshomaru could only wonder while looking at the sky if the miko was looking at it too. He turned his attention to Rin who had fallen asleep in the flowers, at gave him some piece seeing she was content. He walked over to the sleeping child and ever so gently picked her up into his arms. He smiled as he looked at the child's sleeping face and took her over to Ah-Uh. He placed her slowly on the two headed dragon as to not wake her. When he was sure she was still sleeping he took off his momoko and placed it over the sleeping child the stepped away.

"Ah-Uh take her to the palace the maid will get her from there." He told the two headed dragon as he watched the dragon carefully take off as to mot wake the young child. He watched them fly through the sky till he could no longer see them and once out of sight headed into the forest towards his brothers camp. He walked for a god thirty minutes listening to the sounds of the crickets and watching the dance of the fireflies till he was close to the clearing. Hearing voices he concealed his aura when he heard female voices in the clearing. He listened more closely as he found one of the voices to be that of the miko.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want us to wait on you?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head "No..I'll be ok you guys go ahead I know you're tired Sango." With that the slayer nodded her head and took the young kit with her towards the village. Sesshomaru watched Kagome look up at the stars _'Kagome…kami he needed to stop doing that or it would be his down fall'_ once he was sure the slayer was gone he unmasked his aura and walked towards the miko who still didn't have a clue he was there till he put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped slightly when she felt pressure on her shoulder but calmed seeing it was only Sesshomaru '_Since when have I been so comfortable around him?'_ she asked herself but was snapped out of though when he spoke up.

"What bothers you miko?" he asked her sitting down on the ground. Kagome looked down at him and gave him a smile, but he saw though it. "I've decided…when the jewel is complete…I'm staying in this time instead of my own." She confessed to him sitting next to him. "And that makes you sad?" he asked. She shook her head "Not completely…but in a way it does. I'll be leaving my family to take care of my new family who I love dearly but…" she said lowering her head. He looked at her with sad eyes "but what miko?" he asked. "I'll be alone..." she stated. He could feel the sadness in her aura and for some reason he wanted to comfort her…so he did. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her to her chest. "What of my brother does he not care for you? You are his woman are you not?" he instantly regretted his words when he smelled the smell of salt….she was crying '_baka….why do you have to be so stupid!'_ he mentally screamed at himself. He looked down as the woman in his arms started to tremble into his chest. "No…no he...he doesn't care for me...I'm…I'm not Kikyo…she's his mate….I…I'm nothing but a jewel detector in his eyes." She cried. Sesshomaru pulled the miko into his lap and held her close as she cried her heart out. They sat there like that for almost an hour with him holding her they both couldn't help it '_this feels so right'_ they thought. He ran his clawed hand through her hair but stopped when he felt her aura spike. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked her. "You can continue if you like." She said not moving. He sat there for a moment with his hand still in her hair and waited till her aura was back to normal before he started again. After that it didn't take long till she was asleep '_she's asleep…in my arms' _he thought but found it soothing so he didn't wake her just sat there holding her and running his hands through her hair. Content if only for the moment.

Sango was worried, it had been over two hours since they came back to camp and still no signs of Kagome. Sango walked over to Miroku who was making dinner and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miroku, I'm worried. Kagome is never gone this long what if something happened to her?" she asked her husband. Miroku looked at her with worried eyes. "You finish cooking ill go look for her ok?" the monk said turning to kiss his wife's hand on his shoulder before he got up. "Be careful if that is the case then there is more than one." He told her. Just as he was walking out the hut Inuyasha walked into the clearing of the village. Miroku made his way over and stopped him before he kept going.

"Inuyasha I'm going to look for Kagome." He stated. Inuyasha looked at him "what do you mean? She's at camp isn't she?" he asked. Miroku shook his head "She, Shippou and Sango went to her time today. They spent the day there and came back at sunset, she told Sango to take Shippou and head back that she would be there shortly. But she hasn't come back yet and that was over two hours ago." He stated. "What the hell do you mean she didn't come back!" Inuyasha yelled. "Exactly what it sounds like. Are you coming with me or not?" Miroku asked. "Keh." Was all he remarked before the two men ran into the woods.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the village his brother and that monk were on their way. He looked down at the miko in his arms and couldn't bring himself to wake her, she needed comfort, comfort that that stupid half breed could not provide her. He kept running his hands through Kagome's hair it felt soft, like silk. "Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru didn't look up at the sound of his half brother yelling, just watched as the miko stirred slightly in his arms. "I won't tell you again Sesshomaru get your hands off her!" he yelled once more. Once again he did not move just watched as the young miko blinked opened her eyes.

"Se...Sesshomaru?" she asked bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. "Yes miko. You fell asleep while I was comforting you remember?" he asked her whispering in her ear. Kagome felt heated by this little act just the way the warm breath on her ear felt. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he smelt her arousal and made a mental note of that for the future.

"Kagome get your ass over here! Now!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Sesshomaru felt the miko tighten up under his grip as she tried to hide her face from him. "It's ok….I'll protect you." he said loud enough for her to hear and was pleased when she relaxed in his grip. '_I'm glad she trusts me'_ he told himself. By this time Inuyasha had had enough, while all Miroku could do was stand in awe at the sight before him. Inuyasha withdrew his sword aiming it towards Sesshomaru. "Move Kagome or I'll take you out to." He yelled. By this time Sesshomaru could tell she was crying again and that made him angry.

"Inuyasha is that how you treat all your women? Or are you that stupid." Sesshomaru said in a low feral tone. Miroku stood in shock. He knew that tone and it wasn't one to mess with. "Inuyasha stand down!" Miroku yelled. "Like hell I will. BACKLASH WAVE!"

_DunDunDun… what will happen next? Who will die who will run like a baby? Find out in the next chapter…. Luv you guys 3 :D_

_Moons Whisper 3_


End file.
